Wailing Caverns right eye socket cave
When viewed from the front, the entrance to Wailing Caverns looks vaguely like a snake skull. The right eye socket (on the left as viewed, the far one in this picture) is a cave, and is the location of several important NPCs. This is the Wailing Caverns right eye socket cave. NPCs * starts * starts * is the only source for and (limited quantity of both) * is a competent artisan leatherworking trainer, but is not unique. All four NPCs appear to be disciples of the druid . Since they are a mixed group of night elves and tauren, they may have ties to the Cenarion Circle, but this is not explicitly indicated. Quests If you are entering the Wailing Caverns instance, you should pick up the two quests before proceeding. Deviate Hides does not require entering the instance; the quest hides can be harvested in the entry area before the instance, but if you take the quest you will likely complete it while doing the instance (unless you stealth past the bulk of the mobs). Deviate Eradication can only be accomplished in the instance, and requires entering every section of the instance. Deviate Scale recipes There are three recipes that use : the two that Waldor sells and , which is a quest reward choice from the Deviate Eradication quest. All three of these teach a leatherworker how to make nice agility/stamina items. All require Deviate Scales (and for the belt) which are only harvested within the caverns. Getting into the cave The way to get into the Wailing Caverns right eye socket cave is to drop in from above. The mountains in the Barrens are steep cones with radiating fins in a wide, shallow conical envelope. Many of these fins can be used as ramps to get to the top of the mountains, and this is often necessary in The Barrens. To get into the cave, go either clockwise or counterclockwise around the mountain, and run up a suitable ramp (there are several). At the top you will see a tent with a neutral tauren, . You will not need to interact with her at this point; she starts a quest from an item you obtain after you clear Wailing Caverns. Go along the ridge toward the Lushwater Oasis, to the south-southwest, and go onto the gray rock roof of the entrance to Wailing Caverns. You should be able to see the roof and the tip of the oasis in your minimap as you approach. Approach the far edge of the roof. There is a drop down to the very front ledge. Then, you should see another pointed ledge below you, the nose of the snake skull. Drop down to the pointed ledge. If you have trouble and miss it, try approaching it from a side angle the next time. From there, you should see the opening to the right eye socket cave (on your left as you face the cavern). You can jump into it from the pointed ledge. There is a particular slope just to the west, clockwise from the entrance, just beyond the first short radiating fin that provides a short, convenient path to the roof of the cave entrance. Run up the joint of the first short fin where it joins the cone of the mountain on the northwest side of the joint; this will take you just to the level of the roof of the entrance. Leaving the cave Simply walk out the opening and drop down to the entrance to Wailing Caverns. You could, of course, hearth away if you prefer. Notes After you do Wailing Caverns, you will be returning to the eye socket to turn in the two completed quests. Trivia The left eye socket is a very shallow cave, more of an indentation. It can be reached from the ground, the high ground to the right as you face the cavern entrance, but provides no access to the right eye socket. It is large enough to stand in. right eye socket cave